Technology has evolved to a point where mobile devices are capable of recording a significant amount of content relating to a user's activities over time. Mobile devices often include sensors that may record data as a user goes about his or her day. The mobile device may record data automatically or responsive to a user request to do so. For example, a device such as a modern smart phone may record particular locations visited and the time of visitation, images, and video.
In some cases, a user may wish to review or relive certain experiences at a later time. For example, a user may wish to relive or reflect on a pleasant experience such as a recent vacation. Some conventional systems are able to create digital mementos for users automatically using user provided data. One example of a digital memento is a slide show pieced together automatically from user provided images. It is often the case, however, that the resulting digital memento tends to be uninteresting and/or unappealing to the user. Further, conventional systems often require a large amount of user provided data, e.g., images, to automatically generate a digital memento. A large amount of user provided data, however, is not often available which limits the usefulness of conventional systems.